


October 31st

by Criscpi



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	October 31st

Only a few hours before Halloween night. He had to get ready and do it quickly: his friends had organized a party and invited him.   
But Sander hated Halloween.   
All those people, all different but at the same time all the same... what was the fun?  
He was just born at the wrong time.   
He would have preferred a concert or better yet, a Bowie session in his ears, alone on the bed, to draw.   
But maybe it would have been good for him to get out a little bit... after the end of his last relationship, he had not been out much.   
Not because he was sad, but he didn't feel like a one-night stand.  
He look himself in the mirror: “come on Sander you will have fun with your friends!”  
So he takes his cloak, puts his teeth in his mouth and puts on his makeup: now he was ready to go out.   
Before they start to fill him with messages, he precedes them and sends a message to the group:  
"I'm taking a walk because there's already a lot of people around."

The truth was that Sander liked to walk around his city, above all  
in the colder months: that sparkling air that stung his face recharged him.   
It made him reborn and above all, it made him feel less lazy.

The people were all masked, Sander would swear that he had also seen some dogs with various cloaks on black  
or on the purple wander, terrified in the crowd.

The streets all had some skeleton or pumpkin or bat attached to signs or leaning against the entrance of stores and clubs: Sander continued not to understand exactly all this frenzy: the dead, death, were something very private not a circus. Something in all this noise escaped him.

Sander closed his eyes to breathe the air he loved so much.   
Then suddenly a knock on his forehead stuns him, followed by a whiff of something wet dripping on his face.  
He falls to the ground, hoping that the pain will pass quickly.   
"Hey, are you all right? Can you get up?"  
"Is there any real blood coming out of me?"  
"Yeah... it doesn't look bad but the blow you took was strong."  
"But how could I not see? How stupid..."  
The boy helps him to get up.  
"You couldn't, it literally collapsed on you. Listen, if you trust me, I can medicate you and then I'll leave you to your evening."  
"I'm not the trusting type, but I need to be medicated so I'll follow you: name?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your name. At least that."  
"Robbe"  
"Sander

The boy lived a few meters from the accident: not bad. Sander needed to sit down and take something for his headache.  
"Come sit down and I'll go get something for your wound."

Sander sits in the kitchen chair and keeps his eyes half closed. Too much pain to be able to open them completely.

Robbe comes back with gauze and disinfectant, fixes the wound, puts a plaster on him and to break the silence, the boy starts talking about himself.  
You know I haven't lived in this apartment for a long time, just a few months.   
More precisely since I became independent economically.  
Before I was sharing my life with 4 other people who are still among the closest friends I have.  
I have a family that lives pretty close by, I'm a quiet guy and as you can see I have no intention of celebrating Halloween".

"Lucky you. I hate Halloween too but my friends invited me and I couldn't say no... Robbe would have   
a painkiller? My head is bursting..."  
"I am a nurse, so let's see if your pupils react to light: can you open your eyes?"  
"I'm trying"  
Sander opens his eyes, trying not to listen to the stabbing pain in the head.   
"WoW.... that is... ok. It seems that the  
Pupils react. Good sign. I'm going to get you the medicine."

Sander watches him disappear   
"WoW I should say it myself... “  
but what was he, a model? He had never seen such a perfect face. Now he had to take the pain away and understand better where this boy had come from.   
"Here, take it."  
"Thank you. “  
Sander takes the medicine with a glass of water.

"Can I ask you a question?"  
Robbe seems surprised  
"Go ahead"  
"Earlier you said WoW... in what sense?"  
Robbe turns completely red. 

"Well.... I'll tell you but only  
because you're weak and hurt: do you have any idea what color your eyes are? They are beautiful...sorry I shouldn't have."

"Hey no, of course I thought...more or less the same as you..."  
"About me?"  
"Yes well...you look more like a model than a nurse."

"Are you kidding me?"  
"How? Me? No no...I'll explain it to you..."  
Sander takes a sheet of paper from the table and a pencil: his head still hurt but it seemed that the medicine was taking effect. Or Robbe. Whatever.  
In a few minutes Sander explains to Robbe how his face had perfect proportions.  
See? Here you go: a small thank you for what you did for me."  
"I couldn't leave you bleeding in the middle of the street..."  
"By the way, you were going somewhere before I bothered you..."

"It was no big deal, I was looking for culinary inspiration for my solo evening."  
"But... your friends?"  
"No no I have a lot of friends, they are often around clubs! Sorry, it sounded like the answer of a hermit. No, I just lock myself in the house on Halloween night. It's not a party I like and I don't feel like celebrating."  
"Yes, you've already told me that... I was affectionately obliged... but I would gladly keep you company for an October 31st with a sofa and TV".  
"And junk food"  
"And junk food"  
"Sander can I be brutal?"  
"You must"  
"This is my number. If you feel dizzy or if the party is a flop...just call me.ok?”  
"Great idea! I'll send you mine too in case you need someone to bring you some junk food".

Sander leaves that house with a cloak, a patch, a bump,  
a phone number and a smile that he couldn't remember ever having drawn.

The party had just started when he arrived. But honestly, he was going to stay in that apartment, watching that  
face for hours, like a masterpiece hanging in an exhibition.

A couple of hours pass, pretending to be amused by everything around him.

Robbe, on the other hand, had gotten on the couch and turned on the TV: his friends were on the street partying.  
Now he had other things to do: look for hours at that drawing that a vampire had given him.

Both of them keep looking at the phone in the hope that some message will come in.  
Sander can't take it anymore and calls him.  
"Save me"  
"I'll wait for you"

Sander greets everyone and heads to Robbe's apartment. He does not actually walk. In fact he is running towards a new scenario.  
He rings the bell. He hears someone  
run down the stairs and open the door for him.   
Even Robbe like him was out of breath.   
They looked at each other for whole minutes. The breath remains short.  
Robbe has to talk or he feels that they will be on that door for hours.  
"Does this vampire need me?"  
"In the same way I hope the angel in front of me needs me".  
Sander pushes him inside until it reaches a wall. Then he starts kissing him on the neck.  
"What are you doing?" Robbe asks him laughing.  
Sander looks him in the eyes:   
"I am a vampire on Halloween night... What do you think I am doing?"  
Robbe takes his hand and takes him to his apartment.  
It's his turn to bang him against the wall and look at him, as if he wanted to absorb all his energy with one look:  
"What happens if I kiss a vampire?"  
Sander puts both hands on Robbe's buttocks allowing more friction between their hips.   
"All you have to do is try..."  
The lips touch each other. And nothing has a definite rule anymore, a passion unknown to both of them overwhelms them: the frenzy puts them to the test.

Hands do not have enough time or speed to move around everywhere:   
Robbe can't pull his lips away from Sander's but feels he has to breathe:   
He moves away, just enough to recover some oxygen:  
"...come back here..."  
Robbe gets closer but before satisfying his vampire he takes away everything he doesn't need at that moment: when he takes off his pants he can't resist the temptation to touch everything that is hidden behind that pair of boxer shorts...then he goes back towards Sander and starts sucking his lower lip.   
But Dracula wants more: he stops Robbe's tongue and starts licking his lips: slowly, back and forth...   
"Sander... wait..."  
Sander thought he had crossed the line. They didn't know each other at all, but he couldn't resist to the look and smell of his nurse. His?  
"Have I gone too far? I’m  
Sorry..."  
Robbe gets dangerously close again,   
"No....you didn't exaggerate...you didn't... come with me"  
While walking Robbe gets rid of the  
Clothing and throw Sander on the sofa:   
"That's what I wanted to tell you and now go ahead... I... will do whatever you say."  
"An angel who does everything a vampire wants?"  
"I am a fallen angel."  
Sander couldn't believe it:   
"First of all make yourself comfortable...you can't be a fallen angel and I'm not a very believable vampire but...as your guest I think it's time to make you feel comfortable."  
Sander caresses Robbe's chest and belly, takes off his boxer shorts and observes that body in all its perfection.  
He kisses, looking for the points where Robbe is most sensitive.   
He takes care of the most intimate areas with passion and intensity...   
had never been so immediately taken by a person as with him.  
"Sander...it's not the case..."  
Sander goes back up. But only to reassure with a kiss Robbe:   
"It's all OK with me... Do you feel uncomfortable?"  
"No. No.... on the contrary... I've never felt something so intense before..."  
The vampire makes a strange satisfied smile...  
"So..."  
"So do what you want.... of me"  
The taste of Robbe. Outside and inside him.  
Sander was not yet satisfied.

"Robbe..."  
Even saying his name gave him the shivers.  
Robbe had not yet recovered...he was still savoring what had just happened to him:   
Sander decided to continue, in no hurry, positioning himself above the wonder that was offering him the best night of his life.  
Sander slips into Robbe's body and continues to look at him.   
His expressions were really driving him crazy.   
Robbe arches his back inebriated by that intimate contact, and clings to Sander's hair trying to find the balance to continue.  
Robbe decides to get lost in the marvelous sea of Dracula's eyes: he puts his hands on his own to follow his movements and finally says:  
"I wish this night would never end."  
Sander bites his neck while the movements become more rhythmic  
"We belong to each other now..."  
Sander wasn't playing. He felt him vibrating and whispering in each of his cells: he had found the right person.

They had gone beyond any rosier expectation.   
Neither of them had ever tasted the taste of an intercourse so close to perfection.  
The two boys found themselves caressing each other tenderly.  
"It was beautiful  
"Memorable”  
"I'm already crazy about you"  
Sander had said so. Now he was afraid that he had really exaggerated.  
Instead Robbe kissed him the patch and as he approached his ear he said:   
"You and I were destined"  
"Do you think so too?"  
"From the first moment"

Halloween would definitely have a new flavor from now on. Their flavor. The taste of a love story born on the perfect day. A day dedicated not to death but to the immortality of feelings.  
Now they had understood it.


End file.
